Technical Field
The invention relates to a method for sorting laundry items, in particular dirty laundry items, wherein laundry items are taken individually from a delivered batch of laundry and the respective laundry item transferred to a transport system which transports the laundry item to a sorting station where the laundry item is deposited by the transport system at a dropping point which, on the basis of related information, corresponds to at least one sorting criterion of the laundry item.
Prior Art
Laundry items, in particular dirty laundry items to be washed or laundry items to be finished, are sorted after delivery in a laundry so that they can be washed, finished or treated in some other way in a purposeful manner.
The laundry items, and above all the dirty laundry items, are usually delivered in batches, for example in laundry bags or laundry containers. The laundry items must therefore be separated before being sorted. In most cases, this is carried out manually.
The sorting operation which follows the separation of the laundry items is effected by way of information that can be gathered from the geometry, size, color and/or the type of fabric of the dirty laundry item. Other types of information are derived from the laundry items by an operator, for example by using a read device to transfer information from an information carrier located on the laundry item.
The sorting activities described above are expensive in terms of labor and time.